


A Secret Among Friends

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: What (Not) to Do During a Pandemic [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, OOC, Still coronavirus timeline lmao, bad attempts at humor, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: By now, Felix is sure his face must resemble the color of Flaming Hot Cheetos, as he quickly shoves the condoms and lotion in their cart. He gives Byleth a quick hug goodbye, Dimitri a nod of acknowledgement, and he tugs on Sylvain, forcing them through the checkout line at an unprecedented speed.Or: Felix is closeted and insecure, but Sylvain’s got him covered.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit Byleth
Series: What (Not) to Do During a Pandemic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667401
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	A Secret Among Friends

**Author's Note:**

> School’s still cancelled, and I’ve done all the homework I possibly can. Expect way more posting in the meantime.

Felix doesn’t typically enjoy affection. It’s a fact, rather than a temporary condition, and one that Felix was willing to own up to. His ex-girlfriends described him as “cold”, “emotionally distant”, and “the biggest son of a bitch to ever come into my life” (Though, to Dorothea’s credit, he did break up with her on Valentine’s Day). 

So it comes as a shock, at least to Sylvain, when he actively seeks his arms during a horror movie, or how his torrential outbursts about Dimitri being a boar can be silenced with a well placed kiss. It’s cute, Sylvain assures him, that underneath his tough outer shell lay a hidden softie. 

Although, at the moment, clutching a box of condoms and a jar of lotion in the middle of a crowded Trader Joe’s with Byleth coming straight for him, Felix is more inclined to believe his propensity for affection is nothing, if not cursed. She’s alone, and thank goddess for that. He isn’t sure his heart could take it if Dimitri was there as well.

“Hey, Felix,” Byleth says, and her eyes are smiling as she approaches him. She looks the same as always, if not a substantial amount happier. If there’s one thing Felix has to give the Boar Prince credit for, it’s making Byleth happy. “Long time no see. Ironic that we’d reunite here, of all places. What’ve you been up to?”

If she notices what he’s holding (and he’s sure she does; nothing ever gets past Byleth.), she doesn’t let on, and for that, Felix is grateful. It helps him maintain some semblance of composure. Like always, he finds a rhythm to the conversation with Byleth, and before long, they’re laughing and joking around like they’re still at the police academy.

“Babe!” All pretense of normalcy are immediately stripped away as Felix slowly turns his head, his eyes widened in abject horror as Sylvain bumbles through the aisle with their cart. “What kind of cereal do you prefer? I’m thinking Captain Crunch, but I know you like Cocoa Puffs-Oh, hey Byleth!”

Byleth’s eyes widen imperceptibly as she draws an inevitable conclusion. “Hi, Sylvain,” she says, and her lips curve into a natural smile. “I was just talking to Felix. Fancy seeing you two here together.”

As if all his innermost fears and nightmares had conspired, Dimitri appears before him, pushing a cart laden high with toilet paper and quarantine snacks. He lays a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, squeezing. It’s a greeting, Felix recognizes, a reassurance that he is there. Despite his loathing of Dimitri, he feels himself soften at the bond between him and Byleth. 

It’s hard, Felix knows, to find someone you truly love and appreciate in this cruel world. He chances a glance at Sylvain, and his heart involuntarily skips a beat at the sight of rumpled red hair and his easy smile. 

By now, Felix is sure his face must resemble the color of Flaming Hot Cheetos, as he quickly shoves the condoms and lotion in their cart. He gives Byleth a quick hug goodbye, Dimitri a nod of acknowledgement, and he tugs on Sylvain, forcing them through the checkout line at an unprecedented speed.

When they’re finally back in the safe confines of Felix’s car, Felix slams his head into the steering wheel in frustration. 

“Hey, you alright?” Sylvain asks, and he sounds so genuine and earnest that Felix’s heart breaks for him.

“No! Nothing about this is fine!” Felix says, and he can feel the right pinpricks of tears threaten to spill. He forces them back, and jerks his head up to meet Sylvain’s concerned gaze. “It’s not that I don’t want them to know, I just...do you have any idea what it’s like to live in someone else’s shadow? Glenn was my father’s golden child. He was brave, handsome, and most of fucking all, not into men.”

Sylvain catches Felix’s hand, rubbing soft circles into his palm. “Byleth isn’t going to tell anyone, Felix. And I know you hate Dimitri, but he’s not one to out people without their consent. And Rodrigue...Rodrigue loves you. I know you don’t think he does, but he’s your father.”

Felix stays quiet for a moment, his brain processing his words. “I suppose this charade has gone on long enough.” He decides upon, and he backs the car out of the parking lot. 

“Sylvain?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Anybody tell you you’re strangely poetic and compassionate when you want to be?”

Sylvain cracks a smile. “Hey now, I’m bilingual, biracial, and bisexual. You may as well claim me now. Ladies love a cultured man.”

Felix swats at Sylvain’s arm playfully, rolling his eyes. “You’re one for three, Gautier, and if I hear another word from you, you’re going to be bi-yourself.”

And with that, laughter carries them the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
